


Never Before

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Tom and Y/N have been friends for some time when he learns that Y/N had never had a real orgasm.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Never Before

Tom gave her a drink and sat down next to Y/N on the sofa that was in the hotel room. "Excited about tomorrow?" Tom asked, taking a sip of the whiskey.  
"A little." Y/N admitted, blushing.  
"Don't be, after all it's just a sex scene without us actually having sex together. Faking an orgasm won't be too difficult." Tom smiled mischievously and Y/N looked away from him shyly. "What's wrong, Y/N?"  
"It's embarrassing." Tom put his whiskey down on the table and slid closer to Y/N.   
"Y/N, we're friends, you can talk to me." Y/N nervously rubbed the back of her neck. Tom put a finger under her chin and gently forced her to look him in the eye.  
"I don't know how to fake an orgasm, since.... I've never had a real orgasm." Y/N turned her eyes from Tom.  
"You really mean that?" Tom asked in surprise, Y/N, nodded silently.  
"It's silly, let's talk about something else." Tom took her drink from her hand and placed it, with his on the table.  
"It's not stupid. It just means you haven't met the right man for it yet." Y/N laughed and looked at Tom.  
"And you want to find the right one for me?"  
"No." Tom brushed a Y/H/C strand of hair behind her ear. "But I think I can be the right man for it." Y/N looked up at Tom, puzzled. He quickly leaned down to Y/N and started kissing her. She held onto his forearm as he kissed her passionately. Tom pulled her onto his lap without breaking the kiss. His free hand gently caressed her hip. He broke the kiss slightly as they both caught their breath. "So what do you want?" Y/N answered by kissing Tom again. His hands moved under her shirt before he grabbed the edge of it and pulled it over her head. For a brief moment he broke the kiss. Before the shirt fell to the floor, his lips were on hers again and Tom's hand lay flat on her bare back. Tom began to kiss her neck and Y/N slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. She stroked his muscular chest before sliding the shirt off his shoulders. He undid her bra and pulled it off her. Tom kissed down her neck to her cleavage and between her breasts before taking the right nipple of her breast into his mouth and rolling the other nipple between his index and middle fingers. He switched breasts and did the same with Y/N's other breast. Her hands combed through his reddish blonde curls and her head fell back. Y/N held herself between Tom's shoulders. Tom looked up at her and kissed her. He pressed his tongue between her lips and Y/N let him into her mouth. She rubbed her pussy against his erection through her trousers. Tom wrapped her legs around his hips and stood up from the sofa with her in his arms, not breaking the kiss. Y/N held on tighter to Tom as he carried her across the hotel room to the large bed. He gently laid her in the middle of the bed and unzipped her trousers. Y/N lifted her hips as Tom removed her trousers and panties over her legs. She crawled backwards further into the bed and Tom crawled behind her with a hunger in his blue eyes as if she was his prey. He lay directly over her and kissed her before kissing all the way down her body. Tom lifted her leg and kissed it to her wet pussy. First he pressed a kiss to her pussy before he began to lick it. Tom pushed his tongue in and out of her pussy. He sucked on her clit and pushed two fingers into her pussy.   
"Oh...Mhmm..." Y/N moaned loudly. Tom continued to thrust his fingers quickly into her pussy and sucked her clit hard. Her legs began to tremble and Y/N's pussy tightened around his fingers. He pulled back from her before she could come and she looked at him questioningly.  
"The first time you orgasm, it will be around my cock." Tom got up from the bed and opened his trousers. He took them off along with his boxers and Y/N stared at his long cock. She bit her lip and moaned slightly at the naked sight of Tom. He sat down between her legs and kissed her. Y/N ran her hands over his body and took his cock in her hand. She stroked him gently before starting to pump his cock a few times with her hand. Tom moaned before holding her wrists with his hands next to her head. Y/N wrapped her legs around his hips as Tom pressed his cock against her pussy. With one hard thrust, he filled her pussy and made Y/N take a deep breath. After a few seconds he began to thrust his cock into her tight pussy. Tom let go of her wrists and held her legs as he thrust deep into her pussy again and again.  
"Oh God...Tom." Y/N moaned loudly and held onto his shoulders. The bed bumped repeatedly against the wall from the force of Tom's thrusts into her pussy. He sat up on his knees and hacked her legs over his shoulders as he thrust his cock into her pussy at a different angle. Through each hard thrust, Tom pushed the air onto Y/N's lungs. Tom rubbed her clit and thrust into Y/N. He noticed that he was thrusting against Y/N's G-spot and smiled mischievously as he thrust his cock against her G-spot again and again. Y/N's body stiffened and her pussy I tightened around his cock. After a few more thrusts from Tom, she came to her first orgasm over his cock. Y/N saw stars and she screamed through the overwhelming feeling of her orgasm. Tom thrust himself as far as he could into her pussy and filled Y/N's pussy with his hot cum. After they both came down from their climax, Tom pulled his cock out of her pussy. His cum flowed out of her and he lay down next to Y/N.  
"So I met your expectations?" Tom asked with a smile. Y/N turned her head to him with a smile and crawled to him. Tom opened his arm and she lay down on his chest.  
"More than I expected."


End file.
